


The Auction

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Charity Auctions, Lingerie, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is convinced he got set up. Somehow he ended up being one of five people to be auctioned of for a date for the Detroit skating ring annual charity auction.That or he really wrote down his name when he was drunk last week.So when his auction brings in a super high amount from one of the people bidding online, he is freaking out.The gift he receives just days for the date are not helping either.





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Day 115 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Another day, another weird story idea.   
> My depression is making my brain in need for fluff I guess. 
> 
> Look me up at [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) I love hearing from people. :}

The box that was delivered at the dorm's front desk was nice, and black, with a monogrammed logo on it that Yuuri felt he had seen before. It was delivered by a person from the rink while he was in class, as he wasn't scheduled to come skating today. Even if he really wanted to, he had other plans.

Not that they were really his plans, he just had to do this. After all he had stepped on that stage. He hadn't run away and hid under his bed, mostly because Phichit and Ketty hadn't let him do so. Now that he thinks about it. Those two had been way to adamant on him getting on that stage. But then again the money was going to a charity both of them were very passionate about. And Phichit was bummed he had not been allowed to enter. 

The rules had said you had to be at least twenty one, as the end result would be having to go someplace that served alcohol. So in the end the only one in their division that was right had been Yuuri. And it had been his name, in his handwriting, on the list of people volunteering. Except he has no memory of putting it down. Still having to stand there on a stage having one of the few people he ever talked to introduce him, praising his skating, his dancing, and his character, had just been horrible. He's just glad he was so freaked out that he hadn't noticed the video playing on the screen behind him. 

After introductions people were asked to fill in what ever they would pay for a date with him, and sent it over the app they had all been asked to download among entering. 

In a way that was both, comforting and horrible. He had always thought an auction meant people would get to outbid people, but apparently a silent auction didn't work like that. Still not knowing what people were offering also meant he was able to convince himself that nobody was offering anything. So when the time ended, and the person that was there to make certain everything had been gone right stayed silent, Yuuri was convinced he would be asked to leave the stage. The thought that he would fail at even being of help like that, had really made him want to cry. 

This had made him miss the initial commotion. It wasn't till Phichit had ran up stage and hug him, yelling he had brought in more by himself, than the whole auction had brought up the year before, he realized people were ecstatic. But the number didn't lie, and the person cleared the funds the moment they had been informed they had gotten highest bid, so he was now stuck in having to go on a date with a person who basically bought his evening online. That had been the greatest shock. The person hadn't even been in the audience, they had been watching the live stream Phichit had set up. 

And now his Secret admirer, yes they had insisted on being called that, had sent him a present for their date. The card with it was nice, even though it was printed and the person had not listed their name on it. 

He handed the card over to Phichit while taking his scissors and clipping the stickers that were keeping the box closed. When that was done he pulled the lid of and ... Made an undefined squeaking noise. Phichit who had been making funny comments about the person having to be some kind of romantic by what the card said and how the content were probably some simple things, rushed to his side and looked at the content as well. He then picks up the card inside, this one is also typed out. _'Please wear this. My eyes fell on it while shopping and I believed it perfect for you. It would bring me great joy to know your body is appreciated as it should be.'_

"Uhm, Yuuri..." He swallows, staring at his friend. Then he like Yuuri stares at the content of the box again. "That is a silk camisole, isn't it?"

Yuuri stares at the piece of lingerie, he turns to Phichit. "It's blue. It's a blue camisole. Why would they sent me something like that? This date is only supposed to be some polite dinner to thank them for them supporting the charity. Even if I would wear it, they would never get to see it?" He can't help the doubt sneaking in his voice. 

Phichit shakes his head. "Nope. They would never know you weren't wearing it, unless they asked. You are a horrid liar. Not even a little bit, you show it." 

Yuuri sighs. "Well there's more to the content, perhaps the rest isn't so bad."

Well, he was wrong in a way. Once the camisole had been put next to the box the rest was revealed to be Silk boxers in the same color, a pair of stockings, and a garter belt. 

"Why would they sent me girl underwear? Why would they want me to wear it?" The quivering in Yuuri's voice is making Phichit a bit uncomfortable. 

So he takes a good look at his friends face and is amazed at what he sees. Yuuri is indeed a bit uncomfortable, yet there is a glint in his eyes. One Phichit hasn't seen very often. Mostly he only get's this glint when thinking of Victor Nikiforov. The person Yuuri admires more than anything in the world. And these item's are bringing the same reaction. 

"Yuuri?" Phichit has to ask twice more before Yuuri even reacts. "You want to wear it. Don't you." There's no question. And even though Yuuri blushes he nods. 

"They have the same color as Victor's eyes." Yuuri rubs his chest, licking his lips and turning a shade darker red. "Even if my date picked it out for themselves, the fact it has the same color as Victor's eyes, I can wear it for my own delight." His fingers slowly caress the fabric. Phichit can see the moment his friend made up his mind. 

Soon enough Yuuri is locked in the bathroom taking a shower, probably thinking about Victor by the sound of it. Phichit's just glad his friend is starting to look forward to the date. Making him feel less bad about pushing him into going on that stage. 

Sure in a way Yuuri was right, he and Ketty had set him up. But only by getting him drunk after classes one day and bringing the auction up by the time his shirt was getting undone. So they hadn't really made him put down his name, they just didn't stop him doing so. 

Phichit just wants his best friend to be out more often. This had seem like a good opportunity, as any dates with fellow students had turned in a string of highly downtrodden classmates. Yuuri's just a bit dense, and never realizes a person actually likes them. So having him on a date with somebody who doesn't know him might help him see the difference. His eyes dart to the box. Except this person knew Yuuri, somehow they guessed Yuuri would be okay in wearing something as skimpy as lingerie, and even got the right color.

Yuuri excited the bathroom in the lingerie and his dress shirt at the same moment a text arrived on his phone. He asks Phichit to read it as he needed to put on his pants. Turns out his ride was up front. Both of them run to the window to look down to the front.

"Shit. Yuuri. That is a stretched Hummer limo. I knew the guy had to be rich, but this is just Extra." Phichit giggles. "Oh I would love to have pictures of that beast." Yuuri just nods.

Together they fix Yuuri's hair and go downstairs. A large crowd already formed around the Hummer and whoever is standing next to the door. They pick up some girls mumbling about the person having to be a model, or at least do something with their looks as he is gorgeous. The guys are complaining the man looks way to at ease next to something this expensive. So by the time Phichit and Yuuri make it to the car, Phichit might have nudged some people a bit more severe than necessary as they had been pushing Yuuri back. 

There both of them freeze in their motion. Next to the hummer, in a lovely beige cotton pants and a knitted sweater, is no other than Victor Nikiforov himself. And although he is flashing a pretty smile to everyone around the look on his face the moment he sees Yuuri is so completely different everyone turns silent. Damn even Phichit feels the shiver going through his spine. 

"Yuuri. You made me wait. I had hoped to have some time to talk first but now we have to go or we will miss our reserved seats." Victor offers Yuuri his hand and as in a daze Yuuri places his in the grip. 

Victor pulls him against himself and gets very close with this look on his face Yuuri simply can't decipher. "Just one question before we go. Are you wearing my present." Yuuri feels the blush burst on his cheeks, but is unable to look away. 

When he nods his head, the biggest heart shape grin erupts on Victor's face. "Good as I'm wearing a matching pair." At this Yuuri's brain short-circuit long enough for Victor to lead him into the Hummer and closing the door on the crowd. He hears the man vaguely say the back sofa can be stretched out and how he always had wanted to rent one of these. Apparently Chris loved them. Yuuri though can only seem to hear one thing over and over.

"A matching pair?" He doesn't realize he even said it out loud till he sees Victor nod his head. 

"Yep, not the same color though. I got mine in the color of your eyes. Thought is was a fun idea." The man actually hums about this. "Oh and I'm wearing a slip not a boxer. You seemed more of a boxer kind of person." Again the heart shape smile. Yuuri feels the need to nod again. 

Victor looks at him with a smile blush on his cheeks. "I've been wanting to get together with you for a while now, but we are almost never at the same events, and when we are you seem to never be where I expect you to be. Not to mention you are really bad in keeping up your socials. No update in over a month before that message of the auction. And that was probably because Phichit stole your phone and made you re-tweet it." 

Yuuri is shocked at hearing this. his Idol had been wanting to meet him. "But why? I'm not as talented as you? Or that interesting to look at? Why would you want to meet me?" 

He gets a stern look sent his way. "Outside the fact you have one of the best step sequences in all of Figure skating. The way you make the music come from your body in a way that you don't need it to be heard, one can simply feel it. And I think you are beautiful." At this the older man blushes eyeing Yuuri shyly. "Very beautiful." 

Yuuri took the whole rest of the evening process that information. His idol, his idol Victor Nikiforov, thought he was beautiful. That was enough for Yuuri to miss pretty much the whole show from the dinner show they were attending. He was too busy basking in the genuine adoration Victor was giving him during that time. The man had not once stopped his appraisal and by the time they got back to the Hummer Yuuri felt both Giddy as courageous. 

So, who cares that by the time they were back at the dorm Yuuri could say he lost his virginity on a pulled out couch bed in a stretched Hummer, pleading his child hood idol to break him and take him harder. And lord had Victor delivered. And walking into his dorm room looking completely disheveled was never something he thought he would do. No matter how much Phichit might call it a walk of shame, he felt no shame. Maybe in the morning but not at that moment. And the look on his best friends face when he told him Victor would be coming over for lunch the next day was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked.   
> Something as simple as a smiley is enough to make my day.


End file.
